Silent Monk (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Jean Grey School; formerly Silent Order | Relatives = Unnamed Parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School; formerly Monastery of Silent Order, Japan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Third eye on forehead | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student; formerly Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = Jeff Lemire; Andrea Sorrentino | First = Old Man Logan Vol 2 11 | HistoryText = The boy who was called The Silent Monk was a powerful young mutant that was guarded and raised by The Silent Order, a clan of warrior monks who were led by General Sohei since he believed that he was The Chosen One ''' which will awakening the glory of their clan. They also believed that the only one who would be an obstacle for their revival was Logan. So, they sent Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) and the Reavers to hunt him down and kill him. However, Logan managed to kill them all except for Yuriko and traveled to Japan to hunt down Yuriko and found who was the mastermind behind all these. When he finally found Yuriko caged and chained in a barn in a remote village, he was attacked from behind by Sohei with poisoned arrows, not realizing that it was a trap. Later, both of them was dumped into an old well by Sohei and after repeatedly trying to get out he finally was managed to free himself. Together with Yuriko, he fought against all the Silent Order members and Sohei. After a fierce battle, Sohei began to become overwhelmed when the Silent Monk appeared and stopped Logan's attacks with his powers. Logan was then dropped them into the well again. The boy believed that Logan was destined to kill him and his clan since he had a vision of a future in which Logan killed his future self (not knowing that it was an alternate future, not his future). Although Logan tried to convinced him that he wouldn't kill him, the boy still did not believe it until Yuriko threw an arrow into his leg and he fell into a well and lost consciousness. Logan then took him hostage and threatened to kill him if Sohei did not release them. Before they managed to get out the, the boy woke up and unleashed his incredible powers. He transformed into a massive monster and attacked Logan. Logan then asked for the boy to read his mind so he would know if he was telling the truth. The boy was shocked after reading his mind and seen all the loss that Logan experienced, realized that he was not lying. Logan tried to convinced him once again that he just wanted to help and ask him to choose his own way rather than always got the way set by Sohei and his clan. Finally, he chose to follow his heart and destroyed all members of the Silent Order. He decided to go with Logan who promised to take him to a place where he could gather with the other children with special abilities like him. | Powers = '''Telekinesis *'Levitation' Telepathy Precognitive Visions Shape Shifting: The Silent Monk can transform into a monstrous form. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Telepaths Category:Precogs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Jean Grey School student